Ugandan Civil War
The Ugandan Civil War is a war declared by the VRMA against the Ugandan Knuckles Tribe for control over the country Uganda. Timeline Note: The timeline is based off pacific time. Feb 10, 2020 4:33 PM - The VRMA officially declares war on the Ugandan Knuckles Tribe, despite the latter outnumbering them approximately 3 to 1. The war for Uganda has officially begun. Feb 10, 2020, 6:34 PM - The VRMA receives information of where the Knuckles mainly operate: Gulu, Entebbe, Fort Portal, and, most importantly, the capital of Uganda, Kampala. They also have small camps in Nansana (where the VRMA operates) and Moroto. They also find out the Knuckles are armed with AK-47's and frag grenades. Feb 10, 2020, 7:13 PM - The Meme Republic declares a Defensive Campaign for the Ugandan Knuckles Tribe. ~20,000 Soldiers and their Mechanized are shipped over with modern weaponry. ~500 Tanks are sent, as well. The Tribe begin negotiating Lend-Lease. Feb 10, 2020, 8:12 PM - The 55th Mechanized Division sets up camp in the Town of Bibia, in North Uganda. The A104 is blockaded, with cars and people being searched thoroughly. A Detachment moves to secure Atiak, as to better prevent the movement of supplies by road. Feb 10, 2020, 8:42 PM -The 5th Reich Africa Korps launch a massive assault against the Uganda Knuckles Tribe taking them completely by surprise. Feb 11, 2020, 8:00 AM - The VRMA sends 450 troops and 15 tanks to claim Wakiso before anyone else can. Feb 11, 2020, 8:15 AM - The VRMA claims Wakiso without any trouble. They set up camp and begin enlisting troops, promising every soldiers family 1,837,315.50 Shillings in exchange for their service. Feb 11, 2020, 8:26 AM - The VRMA sends 500 troops and 10 tanks to claim Kazinga. Feb 11, 2020, 8:43 AM - The VRMA arrives at the Kazinga, but are attacked by a small group of Knuckles camping at the cities edge. The VRMA's commander orders his troops to engage in combat. The Knuckles try to fight off the opposing soldiers with their spears and AK's, but are overall overwhelmed. Some of the knuckles retreat to buildings. 28 of the VRMA's troops are killed in combat. Feb 11, 2020, 9:22 A.M. - The Memers' Tanks Arrive. The Memers start a March Towards Gulu to secure the Northern Roads Entirely. The Memer Air Force arrives with 120 Figters and 40 Bombers, standing by at a Built Airstrip in Northern Uganda. Feb 11, 2020, 12:32 P.M. Memers' Spot A Mysterious Being Flying In The Sky Feb 11, 2020, 10:12 AM - The VRMA takes Kazinga from the remaining Knuckles and claim the city. They begin to set up camp and enlist anyone willing to fight. They also take some of the captured Knuckles back to base for questioning. Feb 11, 2020, 11:29 AM - The Memers begin Negotiating with the Chiefs to withdraw from the Territory. They offer to take the Refugees back home. 8,250 Wish to withdrawl with the Memers. Feb 11, 2020, 11:36 AM - The VRMA sends 1,005 troops and 5 tanks to occupy Bulenga. Feb 11, 2020, 11:50 AM - The VRMA occupies Bulenga, setting up camp and advertisements to enlist. Chan issues a law that everyone in VRMA territory receives free rations and jobs, gaining support from the general public. Feb 11, 2020, 2:22 P.M. - The Memers leave the Ugandan Borders and officially withdraw from the conflict. Feb 11, 2020, 1:56 PM - The VRMA sends less than 200 troops to claim Kagoma as VRMA territory. Feb 11, 2020, 3:07 PM - The 5th Reich encounters a mysterious group of hunters, who attack the 5th Reich. The 5th Reich fires back, killing all of the hunters. Feb 11, 2020, 3:10 PM - The Knuckles demand there captured soldiers back from the VRMA, threatening to attack Kazinga with an undisclosed amount of tribesman. Feb 11, 2020, 5:00 PM - 5th Reich troops arrive at Kazinga alongside VRMA Soldiers to defend Kazinga against the Knuckles Tribe threatening to capture it. Feb 11, 2020, 4:14 PM - Furry refugee's from Russia are arrive at Kazinga after being attacked from the Tailbiters, who had sent troops to attack them on February 3. Chan offers them food, housing, and medical attention. Feb 11, 2020, 7:09 PM - Scouts from the VRMA report that about 10,000 Knuckles have occupied Kisimbiri, waiting for the best time to strike. Feb 12, 2020, 8:00 AM - The Knuckles begin advancing towards Kazinga at a slow pace. The VRMA orders defensive measures to be made. Guns are mounted on buildings and citizens evacuate the city. Feb 12, 2020, 10:04 AM - The 5th Reich Luftwaffe launches a fleet of Ju-87 Stuka Dive Bombers to attack the Knuckles Tribe Soldiers at Kisimbiri. The shriek of the Ju-87’s “Jericho Sirens” sends the usually fearless Ugandan Knuckles Tribe Soldiers Running for cover. In just ten minutes, 62% of all The Ugandan Knuckles Tribe Forces in Kisimbiri are wiped out by the Stukas. Feb 12, 2020, 11:33 AM - Despite the bombings, the Knuckles arrive at Kazinga. Chan orders her troops to not use explosives as to make sure the city is not damaged. The first major battle of the civil war begins. Feb 12, 2020, 12:47 PM - While the battle in Kazinga is raging, a seperate force of 2,000 Knuckles charge towards Nansana to attack the VRMA headquarters. Feb 12, 2020, 1:30 PM - The 5th Reich African Korps And VRMA fend off the Knuckles Attacking Nansana. The 5th Reich and VRMA Soldiers fight side by side and force the Knuckles to retreat. Meanwhile in Kanzinga the VRMA And 5th Reich soldiers are forced to fall Back half a mile. The 5th Reich sends in elite Wehrmacht forces, the land the VRMA was forced to retreat from is quickly taken back as more 5th Reich Reinforcements arrive via Helicopter. Feb 12, 2020, 2:27 PM - The VRMA begins fixing Kazinga, which was mostly destroyed by grenades and RPG rockets the Knuckles had acquired. Feb 12, 2020, 3:30 PM - The 5th Reich sends supplies to the VRMA repairing Kazinga. Feb 13, 2020, 7:55 AM - The VRMA begins construction of a second base in Kazinga. Chan begins preparation to attack Kampala, the capital of Uganda. Feb 13, 2020, 6:49 PM - The VRMA is ready to launch an attack on Kampala. It is assumed most of the Knuckles are there due to the great importance of the city, so a force of over 4,000 troops (not including 5th Reich soldiers) will be sent, including both commanders. Justsomeonenamed and Chan seize explosive weapons from all VRMA troops and request all 5th Reich to leave their explosives, fearing it may damage the city. Feb 13, 2020, 7:30 PM - The VRMA and 5th Reich begin advancing to Kampala. Feb 14, 2020, 10:39 AM - The VRMA and the 5th Reich arrive at Kampala, but decide to wait for the attack. Supply lines for the Knuckles is cut off by the idle soldiers. Feb 14, 2020, 7:00 PM - Chan walks into Kampala by herself and demands a council with the Tribe Chieftains. They agree because of her "royal" status, and send her to a camp where she will meet with all of the Chiefs. Feb 14, 2020, 7:50 PM - The Knuckles announce Chan a traitor and detain her, taking her hostage. They threaten to "do de dirty tings to her" if the VRMA and 5th Reich does not surrender within 24 hours. Feb 15, 2020, 12:05 P.M. - The VRMA begins a full-on attack to Kampala. 1,500 troops charge in from the north while a smaller force attacks at from the east. Justsomeonenamed leads the attack in the east while the second in commands lead the attack in the north. Two other groups are ordered to attack from the west and south in two hours, and are placed under the 5th Reich's command. Feb 15, 2020, 1:30 P.M. - The VRMA reaches the building where Chan is being held hostage by the Knuckles Tribe. Chan is rescued. She is taken on board a 5th Reich Helicopter and brought back to Nansana. Feb 15, 2020, 2:18 P.M. - Justsomeonenamed takes the captured chiefs of the Knuckles tribe and questions each of them about the damage of Chan. Eventually, Justsomeonenamed orders his men to execute four of the seven Ugandan Knuckles chiefs via firing squad or lethal injection. The two of the chiefs are sent to the Meme Republic, by request of Chan. The last chief is kept by the VRMA's as a POW. Category:War Category:Major Battles